The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid carnation botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘CFPC Lani’.
‘CFPC Lani’, identified as selection no. 020535, originated from a cross made by Roy Stahlhut in a controlled breeding program in Salinas, Calif. The female parent of the new variety is the unpatented variety known as selection no. 000277 and the male parent is the unpatented variety known as selection no. 000271. The new variety ‘CFPC Lani’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative side shoot cuttings in Salinas, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.